memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cloak and Dagger, Part 2 of 2
| number =6 | miniseries = | minino =2 | writer =Dan Abnett & Ian Edgington | penciller =Patrick Zircher | inker =Greg Adams | colorist =Marie Javins | letterer =Janice Chiang | editor =Bobbie Chase | omnibus =The Complete Comic Book Collection; Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2 | published =July 1997 | pages =40 | story =22 | publisher =Marvel Comics | date =c. 2254 | stardate =2396.6 |}} Cloak and Dagger, Part 2 of 2 is a Star Trek: The Original Series comic published by Marvel Comics in 1997, it is the sixth issues in the Star Trek: Early Voyages series, and the second issue in the two-part story . The story, by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington, sees the and crew in conflict with the lost Vulcan colony the Last-of-all-Cities. Summary As the drifts crippled in space the Vulcans start to beam in. On Darien 224 Captain Christopher Pike is concerned, out of contact with his ship. On the bridge the crew put up a valiant fight. While in engineering desperately calls the bridge for assistance as a Vulcan approaches; he is saved by Moves-With-Burning-Grace, armed with his battle lance. Driven off, the Vulcans retreat back to the . Number One has Mister Tyler call up the frequency modulation of the Cortez's shields and takes them offline; leaving the ship vulnerable to a volley of photon torpedoes. The attack takes out the Cortez s artificial gravity. With a pause in the attack, Number One has repair teams get to work on the Enterprise. On Darien 244 Sutek reports long range ground sensors have monitored the battle and that the Enterprise survives. Though conflict continues on the planet, in verbal attacks against the pacifist ideals of modern Vulcans and the Federation. Pike is eager to contact his ship, but T'Kell reminds him of the difficulty in communicating through Darien's atmosphere, he has to wait, content he has the Vulcans hospitality. :''First Officer's Log, supplemental: Repairs are well underway, although we are still unable to contact the Captain or the landing party. Given our current circumstances, the welfare of the ship and crew are my highest priority now.'' At a senior staff meeting Nurse Carlotti reports five are dead and twenty-nine injured. Grace reports the ships circuits have been reduced to slag by the Vulcan weapon, the shields were spared the worst but probably won't survive another attack. Number One has Mr Tyler reroute all power to shields and sensors, wanting not be caught out the next time the Cortez attacks. In their accommodations on Darien the Starfleet personnel discuss the situation; Spock believes T'Kell's people to be no more trustworthy than the renegades, he suspects she plans to return to Vulcan with their telepathic weapons as conquerors. Sutek enters; the group has been summoned by T'Kell. T'Kell welcomes the group to the Tabernacle of sharp conflict and informs them of her plans. Pike is to return to the Enterprise on the shuttlecraft the landing party came down in and make arrangements for the relocation of the Vulcans. En route he will act as bait for the Cortez, drawing it into the sights of the vorl-tak, a massive psionic weapon which harnesses the planet’s gravitational field as a psionic amplifier. As Spock warns, the weapon could potentially destroy the planetoid. Spock points out that the weapon could be used to construct an impulse engine; they need not resort to genocide. For this Sutek strikes him down. Pike agrees to do as T'Kell demands, if T'Kell calls Sutek off of Spock. On the Enterprise, Pike hails, he is on his way but under attack by the Cortez. The Enterprise moves to intercept while on the Cortez the Vulcans have their weapon charged to fire. Below, Spock makes one more futile attempt to persuade T'Kell her actions are unnecessary, but his logic cannot sway her passion, the Vorl-tak is fired, and the Cortez is blown to pieces. On the Enterprise, Pike gets to the bridge to Number One's report that Darien is disintegrating; still not able to communicate with the landing party, and not willing to leave them to die, he orders Mister Tyler to take the Enterprise into the planetoid's atmosphere. Below, Spock does his best to pull T'Kell out of danger, as she utters her dying words; instructing Spock to remember these Vulcans. The landing party is beamed to safety. The Enterprise then pulls away and safe from the planetoid's destruction. :''Captain's Log, supplemental: The Enterprise has taken a serious pounding, nothing an overhaul and some R&R won't put right. However not all out problems can be so easily solved. I deeply regret the fate of the Vulcans of Darien 224. I sincerely wish it could have been otherwise, and I know I'm not the only one.'' Pike goes to check on Spock, who is performing a ritual to purge what emotions he had; allowing his intellect and logic to take their "proper place". The incident has lead Spock to an understanding of the Vulcan people. "Passion kills Captain. Logic does not". References Characters :Phillip Boyce • Gabrielle Carlotti • Mia Colt • Sita Mohindas • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Nano • Number One • Christopher Pike • Spock • John Stone • Sutek • Tagok • T'Kell • T'Sil • José Tyler • • [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2240s and 2250s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] • unnamed Vulcans Adolf Hitler • Khan Noonien Singh Starships and vehicles : (Class F shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :bridge • Darien 224 • engineering • Last-of-all-Cities • Tabernacle of sharp conflict hospital • starbase • Races and cultures :Human • Lirin • Vulcan Klingon • Tholian States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Tagok's insurrectionists • United Federation of Planets Nazi Science and technoloy :artificial gravity generator • atmosphere • battle lance • blood • blunt object trauma • communicator • eugenics • gravitational field • impulse engine • laser pistol • lirpa • long range sensor • magma • mantle • phaser • photon torpedo • planet • planetoid • psionic amplifier • puncture wound • pyrotechnic • sensor • sensor ghost • shield • slag • star • stellar radiation • targeting array • thruster • tol par-doj • transporter • vorl-tak • Vulcan hyper weapon Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commander • engineer • first officer • lieutenant • matriarch • nurse • physician • prince • warrior • yeoman Other references :captain's log • eugenics warrior • first officer's log • general quarters • genocide • god • landing party • logic • off-worlder • Vulcan enlightenment • war • war party Timeline Chronology A stardate of 2396.6 is given in the story, which is assumed to take place in sequence with the rest of the Star Trek: Early Voyages series, circa 2254. | nextMB=The Flat, Gold Forever |}} ;c. 3rd century : Prior to the Time of Awakening the saw periods of war, using psionic weapons. (Events referenced in relation to origins and behavior of the Last-of-all-Cities Vulcans) ;Stardate 2396.6 (c. 2254) : The is embroiled in an internal conflict between opposing groups from the Last-of-all-Cities colony. In the process the and Darien 224 are destroyed by the vorl-tak weapon. (Events of the comic.) Production history | after=The Flat, Gold Forever |}} | after=The Flat, Gold Forever |}} *'1997, July', first published by Marvel Comics *'2008, September', re-released on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD, by Graphic Imaging Technologies. *'2009, May', reprinted in Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2, by IDW Publishing. Appendices Background *In the last scene of the part 2 Pike is depicted wearing a wrap-around tunic, similar but not identical to the one James T. Kirk sometimes wears in Star Trek: The Original Series. thumb|[[Command division patch.]] *The uniform of the Cortez captain is shown with a distinctive assignment patch which, as the only appearance of the USS Cortez, appears only in this storyline. *The issue includes sixteen pages of adverts and editorial content including a one page advertisement for subscriptions to Marvel's comics, highlighting Star Trek comics with an image of the , and two pages of reader letters. Quotes "Anyone so much as raises an eyebrow we'll drop you where..." :- An Enterprise security officer greeting the Vulcan boarding party. "Your Federation is weak... an empire built on sand... ours is built on rock!" :- Sutek to Captain Pike. Related stories *" " (EV comic) - This issue is the second part of a two-part story, directly and immediately continuing the story from the previous issue. *'The Cage' (TOS episode) - This comic offers an explanation for Spock's atypically emotional state in the pilot episode, smiling and such. At the end of the comic, having concluded the emotions of the Vulcans were their undoing, Spock performs a purification ritual to rid himself of what emotions he did have to become a being of pure logic. *'The Flat, Gold Forever' (EV comic) - The next Early Voyages issue sees the Enterprise at Deep Space Station K-12 having spent a week there undergoing repairs following this events of this comic. *'Immortal Wounds' (EV comic) - T'Kell warns Sutek to "Watch them. The Physician especially. He is more than he appears", presumably telepathically detecting the multiple personalities Doctor Boyce harbors as revealed in this comic. *'Space Seeds' (TOS episode) - Spock foreshadows the events of this episode comparing the risk of the Darien Vulcans to Vulcan to Pike discovering "a colony of Khan's eugenics warriors". *'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan' (TOS movie) - The conflict between the Enterprise and the Cortez mirrors the events of this film a great deal. Most obviously the Enterprise is faced with a Miranda class starship and once again the ship has been commandeered by fanatics. As in the film, Number One uses the Cortez's command codes to take down the shields to make it vulnerable to attack after its initial brutal attack. And finally, like the Reliant the Cortez is destroyed by a powerful technology, though in this case a planet is destroyed in the process rather than created. Images File:Vorl-tak.jpg|The Vorl-tak destroys the Cortez File:Tabernacle of sharp conflict.jpg|The Tabernacle of sharp conflict File:T'Kell.jpg|T'Kell File:T'Sil.jpg|T'Sil File:Sutek.jpg|Sutek File:Battle lance.jpg|Moves-With-Burning-Grace wields his battle lance File:Pike wrap.jpg|Captain Pike File:Wright.jpg|Wright External link * Category:EV comics